Los niñeros
by VaneLor
Summary: Trunks olvidó llamar a alguien para cuidar a los niños y ahora le pide el favor a su última opción, sin saber que Pan se le había adelantado llamando a alguien más. Double shot G/B- T/P
1. Comienza la tortura

__**Disclaimer**: Ni la serie ni los personajes de Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z o Dragon Ball GT me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama y un par de personajes sí fueron de mi invención. Esto fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro, ya que yo no recibo absolutamente nada por esto, solo el placer de escribir para entretener y entretenerles a ustedes.__

* * *

><p><strong>Comienza la tortura<strong>

En la capital del Oeste, una imponente casa en el centro de la ciudad estaba siendo testigo de cómo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el ocaso.

En la sala de aquel lugar, un niño tenía en las manos una consola de videojuegos. Estaba tumbado en la sala con los pies encima de la mesa de centro que adornaba aquella estancia.

Del otro lado de la sala, caminando de un lado a otro se encontraba un hombre vestido con un elegante traje marcando unos números en el teléfono.

-Hola, habla Trunks- saludó aquel hombre trajeado y de cabellos lila mientras hablaba por teléfono- Verás mamá, es que me estaba preguntando si no tenias nada que hacer esta noche, porque quería pedirte que si…- Bulma interrumpió lo que Trunks estaba diciéndole y este puso una mueca- Si mamá, entiendo que tú y papá van a cenar con Goku y Chichi y que te costó mucho convencerlo de ir, pero…- de nuevo Bulma interrumpió a su primogénito- De acuerdo mamá, no importa, conseguiré a alguien, diviértete en la cena…

Trunks colgó el teléfono una vez más. Tenía que encontrar a alguien disponible o estaba seguro de que ella lo mataría.

- ¿No has encontrado a nadie aún, cierto?- preguntó el niño desde su asiento sin despegar el ojo de su videojuego. El pequeño tenía el semblante serio y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro; era idéntica a la de Vegeta – Eso te pasa por dejar todo hasta el último momento, no puedo creer que organizaras todo y te olvidaras de una cosa tan insignificante…

-Shh, seguramente encontrare a alguien disponible- respondió Trunks volviendo a marcar unos números y colocando el teléfono junto a su oreja.- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás Marron?- preguntó Trunks esperando la respuesta – Me alegra mucho- respondió luego de que la chica contestara- Bueno el motivo de mi llamada era para saber si estabas disponible esta noche y es que necesito a una…- Trunks dejo de hablar al escuchar como Marron le respondía- Vaya, ya entiendo, pues nada, disfruta la película con tu novio, adiós…

-Tic tac, tic tac- decía el niño con una sonrisa burlona - El tiempo sigue corriendo y vas de mal en peor…

Trunks no le respondió nada, solo lo miro con ganas de estrangularlo. Volvió a intentar una vez más.

-Hola, buenas tardes- saludó Trunks- Verás Uub, me preguntaba si podrías venir esta noche a mi casa y hacerme un enorme favor- pidió, pero antes de que dijera en qué consistía el favor, Uub ya estaba diciéndole que esa noche no podría- Si Uub, entiendo, pásatela bien con tu familia entonces, salúdalos de mi parte- Trunks colgó el teléfono y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

Estaba claro, ella lo asesinaría por haber olvidado una cosa tan importante, pero de pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?- se preguntó Trunks llamando a la única persona a quien todavía no había consultado. No es que él fuera la mejor opción ya que a veces incluso era más inmaduro que un niño, pero era su única salvación.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un joven iba conduciendo en su lujoso auto por las calles de la capital del oeste. El teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de sus jeans y lo agarró para responder.

-¿Si?- preguntó el joven muchacho de cabellos negros al responder aquella llamada.-Ah, hola Trunks…

-¡Goten!- exclamó Trunks aliviado de escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo- Oye dime que no tienes planes para esta noche, por favor- suplicó el chico de cabellos lilas.

-Lo siento, saldré a tomar algo con una linda chica que conocí hoy en una cafetería- explicó Goten con una sonrisa de chico playboy.

-¡No!- gritó Trunks desesperado- ¿No puedes cancelarle a la chica? Necesito que me hagas un muy importante favor- Trunks esperó que su amigo lo apoyara en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¿Qué favor necesitas?- preguntaba sin comprender la actitud de su amigo.

-Hoy es mi aniversario y había planeado una hermosa cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad- explicó el primogénito de la familia Briefs.

-¿Y dónde entro yo en tu plan?- preguntó confundido- ¡Ah no! ¡No pienso volver a disfrazarme de camarero como esa vez! ¡Me niego!- dijo recordando el favor que había tenido que hacerle a Trunks cuando decidió animarse a pedirle matrimonio a la que ahora era su esposa.

-No es eso- dijo Trunks recordando la misma escena que Goten y riendo disimuladamente- Es que tus sobrinos te extrañan mucho…

-¡Ya entiendo!- exclamó Goten riéndose- Lo que pasa es que olvidaste pedirle a alguien que cuidara de los niños y ahora vienes a mí para que haga de niñera ¿no?- inquirió divertido.

-¡Es que con los preparativos de todo lo demás se me pasó por completo pedírselo a alguien!- se quejó Trunks- Sabes de sobra que no contrato a cualquier persona para que los cuide porque me preocupo por ellos pero es que todos están ocupados esta noche y no pueden hacerme ese favor, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, ¿Qué me dices?- preguntó esperando un sí como respuesta.

-¿Y que ganaría yo?- preguntó Goten sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Goten!- gritó Trunks enfadado por el teléfono- ¡Esta bien, si me salvas de esta te organizaré una cita con la chica que tú me pidas!- ofreció el chico de ojos azules- Se que en la corporación hay un par de secretarias que te parecen muy lindas, ¿aceptas o no?- preguntó con decisión.

-¡Acepto! Con tal de tener una cita con esas preciosidades claro que acepto- dijo Goten sonriendo muy feliz mientras pensaba en una excusa para faltar a la cita con la chica de la cafetería, aunque eso no le importaba demasiado- Voy para allá- dijo Goten mientras colgaba el teléfono

Trunks hizo lo mismo y se puso muy contento al saber que ya tenía una "niñera" para cuidar de los chicos.

-¿Mi tío Goten aceptó?- preguntó el pequeño sin soltar el videojuego. Trunks solo asintió y el niño lo miró de reojo- entonces será una noche divertida…

En ese momento una mujer de cabello negro y ojos tan profundos como la noche entraba en la sala mientras sostenía a una niña en brazos. La mujer llevaba un precioso vestido en color rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas, era un vestido que se pegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que se le viera muy bien; tenía la espalda descubierta y un escote pronunciado pero elegante. Llevaba también unos tacones y su cabello recogido en una coleta, con pequeños mechones rizados que caían por su espalda.

-¡Bradley Goku Briefs!- gritó ella mirando al pequeño- ¡Baja los pies de la mesa de inmediato!- ante tal orden, el niño obedeció rápidamente y apagó el videojuego que tenía.

-Luces hermosa, mi pequeña- dijo Trunks sonriendo y tras acercarse a ella deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.- ¿Estás lista para esta noche, Pan?- preguntó tiernamente perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-¡Sí!- afirmó ella muy feliz- Oye, ¿estás seguro de que no has olvidado nada?- preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿y…o…. yo?- tartamudeo nervioso fingiendo una sonrisa para que no se notara su nerviosismo- Claro que no, ¿crees que sería tan irresponsable de olvidar algo?- Pan solo soltó una leve risa.

-Claro que no cariño- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla- Emi ve a jugar con tus muñecas mientras termino de arreglarme, ¿está bien?- depositó un suave beso en la frente de la pequeña y la colocó en el suelo.

-¡Claro mami!- dijo muy sonriente mientras corría hasta un par de muñecas que se encontraban en uno de los sillones.

Bradley y Emi eran los hijos de Pan y Trunks y tenían 9 y 4 años respectivamente. La pequeña era la viva imagen de Pan cuando tenía esa edad, solo que tenía los ojos azules más profundos que pudiesen existir. Tenía el cabello negro azulado. Era una niña muy buena y su sonrisa reflejaba la misma que Goku.

Por otro lado, Bradley tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche y se parecía mucho a Trunks de pequeño, solo que éste tenía los ojos en color negro y su carácter era muy parecido al de su abuelo Vegeta.

Pan estaba colocándose unos pendientes mientras que Trunks se acomodaba la corbata.

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó y Trunks sonrió muy feliz ya que Goten había llegado, pero al momento de abrir la puerta se llevó una sorpresa.

-¿Bra?- preguntó al ver a su hermana parada del otro lado de la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí?- volvía a preguntar sorprendido. La chica de cabellos azules lucia tan joven como siempre, y es que ser una saiyajin siempre tiene sus ventajas.

-Yo también me alegro de verde Trunksy- dijo Bra de forma irónica mientras pasaba a la casa- He venido por petición de mi mejor amiga Pan- dijo al verla.

-¿Pero por qué has llamado a Bra, Pan?- preguntó Trunks sin comprender.

-Porque estoy segura de que olvidaste llamar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de los niños mientras no estamos- respondió con completa sinceridad y una amplia sonrisa.- Una intuición femenina me dice que lo olvidaste, bueno, eso y que te escuché tratando de conseguir a alguien por teléfono y todos te decían que estaban ocupados- rió por lo último- Así que llame a Bra, quien fue muy amable en aceptar, incluso tuvo que cancelar algunos planes por venir a ayudarnos.

-No es nada Pan, lo que sea por mis adorables sobrinos- dijo Bra, quien ahora cargaba en brazos a la pequeña Emi.

-Pe… pe… pero- Trunks trataba de explicar que el si había conseguido un niñero, pero el timbre sonó antes de que diera su respuesta y Pan se acercó a abrir.

-Hola familia- saludo Goten con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tío Goten?- preguntó Pan con sorpresa- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-El servicio de niñera de Son Goten a tus ordenes sobrinita- dijo riéndose y entrando a la sala, donde se encontró con Trunks, los niños y con ella…

-¿Qué hace este tonto aquí?- preguntó Bra fijando su mirada en el chico que acababa de llegar.

-Hago la misma pregunta- dijo Goten percatándose de la chica que estaba parada frente a él- Bueno, no es la misma pregunta, la mía es ¿Qué hace esta tonta aquí? Sería algo raro que auto-preguntara que hago yo aquí, porque…

-¡Ya te entendimos!- gritaron todos para que Goten se callara.

-Está bien, está bien…- Goten se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo a Bra.

La joven Briefs llevaba puesto un pantalón ajustado en color negro, con una camiseta de tirantes en color blanco y sobre esta una camisa de cuadros rojos tipo leñador, junto con unos zapatos sin tacón en color negro. Goten debía reconocer que se veía muy linda.

Por otra parte Bra también miró detenidamente a Goten sin que los demás lo notaran. Él vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban estupendos y con una camiseta en color verde oliva bastante oscuro, acompañado con unos zapatos deportivos blancos con negro.

-Trunks, acompáñame un segundo- pidió Pan agarrándolo del brazo y entrando con él a la cocina.- ¿Se puede saber que hace Goten aquí?

-¡La misma pregunta hago con respecto a Bra!- se excusó Trunks- ¿Pensabas dejar a los niños al cuidado de mi loca hermana?- preguntó alterado.

-Tampoco es para tanto Trunks- dijo ella defendiendo a Bra- ¿Y tú pensabas que estarían muy seguros aquí con la maquina destructora que es mi tío Goten? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Oye Goten cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser responsable, y si hace alguna tontería ya me encargare de vengarme…- dijo Trunks apoyando a su amigo.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó Pan más tranquila- Uno de los dos tendrá que irse…

-O no necesariamente- dijo Trunks mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-¿Qué estas pensando?- preguntó Pan mirando aquella sonrisa con miedo.

-En que si ambos se quedan se vigilaran el uno al otro y estaremos más seguros de que los niños estarán bien, si Goten hace algo mal, Bra se encargará y si Bra lo hace Goten lo arreglará, ¿qué te parece mi plan?- preguntó sonriendo triunfador.

-¡Es una idea genial!- dijo sonriendo y besando a Trunks con un poco más de pasión y fuerza.

Ambos salieron de la cocina con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Goten levantándose del sofá-¿Se va ella o tendré que irme yo?- preguntó mirando a la pareja.

-Ninguno de los dos- explicó Pan sin dejar de sonreír mientras agarraba su bolso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Bra levantándose del suelo, donde había estado momentos antes jugando con Emi a las muñecas.

-Bra, los chicos merendaron hace poco así que no creo que tengan mucha hambre- dijo Pan cambiando de tema- Dejaremos la puerta de nuestra habitación cerrada ya que cuando salimos Bradley y Emi siempre van allí y hacen desorden- dijo la chica de cabellos negros sonriendo.

-No creo que la necesitemos así que no importa- dijo Bra prestando atención a las instrucciones.

-Por lo demás ya los conocen, son sus tíos y los niños los quieren mucho- agregó Pan.

-Cuídenlos y traten de divertirse aunque sea una noche, están un poco estresados últimamente- dijo Trunks riendo y despidiéndose de los niños, misma acción que hizo Pan- Llegaremos tarde, no queremos que ellos nos esperen despiertos, los veré después- la pareja salió de la casa y subieron al lujoso automóvil de Trunks para partir rumbo al restaurante.

Bra y Goten intercambiaron una mirada de irritabilidad.

-¡Tío Goten!- exclamó la pequeña Emi- ¡Tenemos mucha hambre!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Goten sorprendido- ¡Pero si tu madre acaba de decir que merendaron hace poco!

-Pues sí, pero tenemos sangre saiyajin, es lógico que tengamos hambre todavía- dijo esta vez el niño llevándose la mano al estomago, de donde sonó un gruñido.

-¿Y que se supone que quieren para cenar?- preguntó Bra poniéndose a la altura de Emi.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarles eso? ¡Así nos tendrán cocinando toda la noche!- se quejó el joven Son.

-¡Tampoco les vas a dar algo que no quieran!- contraatacó Bra.

-¡Pues si pero esto no es servicio de restaurante, así que tienen que comer lo que haya!- dijo Goten subiendo más el tono de voz.

Al ver la discusión de sus tíos, la pequeña Emi comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Ven lo que provocan!- dijo Bradley mirando como su pequeña hermana lloraba.

-Por favor Emi, no llores así, todo está bien-dijo Goten al ver a su linda sobrina llorando de esa manera.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó mientras sus lagrimas aumentaban- ¡se odian, mis tíos se odian!

-No es verdad preciosa- animó esta vez Bra intercambiando una mirada de nerviosismo con Goten.

-¿De verdad no se odian?- preguntó dejando de llorar por unos momentos. Bra asintió con la cabeza y la pequeña frunció el ceño- ¡demuéstrenlo!- agregó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pero qué dices Emi?- preguntó Bra sonriendo y acercándose a Goten. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de éste y le sonrió a su sobrina- ¡nos queremos mucho!

-Cla... claro- respondió Goten mientras abrazaba a Bra por la cintura- Tu tía Bra es una chica muy importante para mí- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo hacia la niña- ¡Claro que no la odio!

-¡Así está mejor!- exclamó Emi con felicidad- ahora vamos a cenar, porfis porfis- pidió poniendo una cara de ángel que cautivó a los dos adultos y no pudieron negarse ante la petición de la pequeña. Ambos niños salieron corriendo a la cocina. Goten y Bra, quienes aún seguían abrazados se miraron por unos segundos y cuando reaccionaron, se separaron rápidamente.

-¡Claro que te odio!- exclamaron ambos al unísono mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

-Queremos cenar pizza- dijo el hijo mayor de Trunks y Pan.

-Entonces pediremos una pizza- dijo Goten a punto de tomar el teléfono para llamar a la pizzería.

-¡No!- se quejó Emi poniendo un puchero- tenemos que hacerla nosotros, si no, no es divertido- dijo sonriendo. Bradley solo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza para apoyar a su hermanita.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bra. La sola idea de ponerse a cocinar la hacía poner cara de depresión- chicos, pero si con lo fácil que es llamar y pedir una...

Goten miró su expresión y soltó una risa que nadie logro percibir.

"Claro, Bra es una amargada a la que solo le preocupan cosas vanas y materiales. Apuesto a que jamás se ha divertido en su vida y jamás le ha dado a nadie una sonrisa sincera. Que chica tan aburrida." Pensaba Goten.

-A mi me parece una muy buena idea- dijo Goten para llevar la contraria a la chica de cabellos azules. Ésta le soltó una mirada asesina.

-¡Gracias tío Goten!- exclamo Emi sonriendo y abrazándolo- los ingredientes están por aquí- dijo mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador.

-Pero así tampoco es divertido- dijo Bradley con el ceño fruncido.- es mejor si hiciéramos dos pizzas, una de los hombres y otra de las mujeres, ¿qué tal mi idea? ¿Verdad que soy un genio?- preguntó muy feliz.

-Está bien, haremos eso- dijo Goten sonriendo. Sacaron los ingredientes y se pusieron a trabajar en las pizzas.

-Hay que ponerle esto, y eso, oh y un poco más de esto- decía Goten con una sonrisa al ver como estaba su pizza, llena de ingredientes diversos- estará deliciosa, tiene de todo un poco.

-Es mejor cuando una pizza tiene estética, y que cada ingrediente esté en el lugar indicado, no hace falta ponerle de todo para que salga bien- contradijo Bra mientras colocaba unos trozos de piña en su pizza- la nuestra será mucho mejor.

-Lo dudo, la nuestra aplastara a la suya- dijo mientras terminaba de poner más ingredientes. Al terminar de prepararlas las colocaron en el horno durante un rato. La de las chicas era delgada y cada cosa tenía un orden, en cambio la de los muchachos estaba tan llena de cosas que no se podía distinguir entre un ingrediente y otro.

Cuando el horno emitió un agudo sonido, supieron que estaban listas.

Se sentaron en la mesa de cuatro personas que se encontraba en la misma cocina. Los pequeños uno frente a otro y Goten y Bra de igual forma, frente a frente.

Los niños comenzaron a servirse de ambas pizzas, sin embargo los adultos comían de la que había preparado cada uno.

-Tío Goten, tienes que probar nuestra pizza- dijo Emi sonriendo y devorando un trozo.

-No gracias Emi, con ésta estoy bien- dijo señalando su pizza.

-¿Son Goten tiene miedo de probar mi pizza?- preguntó Bra riendo burlona.

-¿Miedo?- preguntó riendo sarcástico- debes estar bromeando, si tu comes un trozo de mi pizza yo probaré la tuya, ¿qué dices?- preguntó mirando fijamente a la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella miró por un momento la pizza de los chicos y tragó saliva. La verdad era que la pizza de los muchachos no tenía muy buena pinta.

-Está bien, pero tú primero- dijo cortando con sus dedos un pedazo de la rebanada que tenía en su plato y acercándola a la boca de Goten- a ver, abre la boca, aquí viene el trenecito...- se burló ella. Goten abrió la boca y Bra introdujo el pedazo en su boca.

-Está deliciosa- admitió Goten contra su propia voluntad ya que la pizza tenía muy buen sabor- pero ahora es tu turno- el chico de cabellos azabache hizo el mismo procedimiento que Bra y trozó un pedazo para acercarlo a la boca de la muchacha.

-Aquí vamos- dijo ella antes de abrir la boca para que Goten le diera la pizza y comerla- Vaya Goten, está exquisita- respondió ella - es como una explosión de sabor, me encanta- dijo tomando una de las rebanadas de la pizza de los chicos y colocándola en su plato para comerla.

-La de ustedes esta genial también- dijo sonriendo y tomando una rebanada para comerlo- puedo percibir el sabor de cada cosa.

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna anormalidad, ambas pizzas se terminaron en tiempo record y todos quedaron satisfechos.

-¡Que rico comí!- dijo Bradley llevándose la mano al estómago. Emi comenzó a bostezar y a cerrar los ojos.

-Creo que es hora de dormir- dijo Bra poniéndose en pie- ya escucharon a sus padres, no quieren que les esperen despiertos- advirtió cargando a Emi en brazos.

-Vamos campeón- dijo Goten cargando a Bradley- dormirás aunque no quieras- añadió riendo y dirigiéndose a la habitación del niño; Bra hizo los mismo con Emi, y la llevo a su dormitorio.

-Gracias por cuidarnos esta noche, tía Bra- dijo la pequeña cuando ya estaba arropada en la cama.

-De nada linda- dijo ella pasando su mano por la frente de Emi para retirar algunos cabellos de ella.

-Oye tía Bra, ¿a ti te gusta mi tío Goten?-preguntó curiosa sin ninguna malicia.

"¿Gustarme? ¡Por favor! Es un tonto, además es un mujeriego de primera y lo único que busca es una chica con la cual divertirse y pasar el rato, los sentimientos no le interesan, claro que no me gusta"

-No pequeña- respondió riendo- ¿por qué lo preguntas?- cuestionó mirando a la niña de ojos azules.

-Es que harían una muy bonita pareja- respondió con una amplia sonrisa- y es que yo los quiero mucho a ambos- dijo acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

-Bueno linda, deja de pensar en todo eso y a dormir- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- buenas noches.

Bra salió de la habitación y al escuchar aún voces en la habitación de su sobrino, decidió asomarse para ver que ocurría.

-¿Y entonces no saldrías con mi tía Bra?- preguntó el pequeño metiéndose en la cama- es muy bonita

-No te negaré que tienes razón, es muy linda- dijo Goten sonriendo- pero, ¿de verdad crees que tu guapo y carismático tío Goten saldría con ella?- preguntó- digamos que tu tía Bra está un poco amargada, es aburrida y está un poco loca

El pequeño soltó una risa y miró a su tío Goten.

-Buenas noches tío- se despidió mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Duerme bien- dijo Goten sacudiendo la cabeza del pequeño y escuchando un pequeño ruido en la puerta, pero cuando se giró no vio a nadie.

Se dirigió a la cocina y vio que Bra estaba lavando las cosas que habían utilizado.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Goten mientras recogía algunos platos y cacerolas de la mesa y los llevaba hasta el lavatrastos donde estaba Bra.

-No hace falta, ya casi termino- dijo secamente mientras enjuagaba unos vasos- de hecho si quieres puedes irte, ya esperaré yo a Trunks y a Pan...

Goten frunció el ceño y colocó de mala manera una cacerola sobre el mesado, haciendo que el contenido de ésta saltara y ensuciara a la princesa de los saiyajins.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres tonto?- gritó enfadada mirando su ropa. Ahora su blusa y su camiseta estaban cubiertas por la roja salsa de tomate.

-Lo siento, yo no quería...- se disculpó Goten al ver lo que había ocasionado, pero no pudo terminar de pedir perdón ya que Bra tomó con la mano un poco de aquella salsa y la embarró sobre la camiseta de Goten.

El chico miró su camiseta y comenzó a discutir.

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti?- preguntó exaltado- ¡era nueva! Yo te ofrecí disculpas, no fue mi intención.

-Pues tampoco fue mi intención- dijo Bra irónicamente mientras miraba su ropa.- gracias, ahora tendré que ir a la habitación de Pan a buscar algo para cambiarme- dijo comenzando a avanzar hacia la habitación.

-No puedes- dijo Goten haciendo que Bra se parara en seco- la habitación de Pan y Trunks, está cerrada, ellos lo dijeron antes de irse- explicó.

-Perfecto, y ahora ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué me quede así?- preguntó señalando las manchas en su camiseta.

-Pues ya que no quieres quedarte así, solo nos queda una opción- dijo sonriendo- quítate la ropa- dijo sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente.- y la metemos en la lavadora.

-¿Qué?- preguntó histérica- ¡estás loco! Esa no es una opción- dijo cruzándose de brazos- me niego rotundamente...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DEL AUTOR<strong>

¡Hola! ^^

Bueno, soy nueva escribiendo fanfic de Dragon Ball, así que mil disculpas por si hay algo mal.

Sobre la historia, será un double shot (dos capítulos únicamente) y supongo que luego de haberlo leído saben en qué pareja se basa más que nada jeje.

Si alguien llega a leer esta historia, porfis porfis díganme su opinión. ¡Es muy fácil! Solo denle click al enorme link que dice "Review this chapter", tómense solo cinco minutos y díganme que opinan. Si les gustó, si no les gustó. Si quieren golpearme por lo que escribí, si tienen quejas, sugerencias, etc. ¡Sus opiniones hacen que me den más ganas de escribir! ^^

Sobre los nombres de los niños (Emi y Bradley) bueno, los puse porque Emi viene del japones y significa bendecida con belleza y Bradley que viene del ingles antiguo y significa el de prado inmenso, que es como el que domina una situación desbordante. Además ese nombre me gusta y no se me ocurría otro. Jijiji

¡Bien! Trataré de no tardarme mucho en la actualización de la segunda parte, ya está escrita, solo tengo que revisarle y cambiarle un par de cositas.

¡Espero que la historia les agrade!

Les mando un enorme beso y nos leemos en la próxima.

**VaneLor**


	2. La mejor cita de mi vida

__**Disclaimer**: Ni la serie ni los personajes de Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z o Dragon Ball GT me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama y un par de personajes sí fueron de mi invención. Esto fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro, ya que yo no recibo absolutamente nada por esto, solo el placer de escribir para entretener y entretenerles a ustedes.__

__Agradecimientos y notas hasta el final del capítulo ^_^__

* * *

><p><strong>La mejor cita de mi vida<strong>

_-Pues ya que no quieres quedarte así, solo nos queda una opción- dijo sonriendo- quítate la ropa- dijo sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente.- y la metemos en la lavadora._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó histérica- ¡estás loco! Esa no es una opción- dijo cruzándose de brazos- me niego rotundamente..._

-¿Te da miedo que mire de más?- preguntó Goten riendoburlón- tranquila, lo último que me interesa es eso, además, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, de niños siempre íbamos a nadar con Trunks y los demás.

-¡Pero no es lo mismo!- se defendió la chica

-Bien, si no quieres, quédate así- dijo él mientras se quitaba la camiseta dejando al descubierto sus bien marcados músculos y se encaminaba a la habitación de lavado, dejando a Bra sola.

Goten comenzó a colocar detergente en la lavadora y coloco su camiseta dentro; justo cuando iba a cerrarla para ponerla a trabajar, una voz lo detuvo.

-Espera- dijo Bra entrando en el cuarto con su camiseta y su blusa en la mano. Tenía puesto un sostén en color blanco y se cubría lo más que le era posible con el otro brazo- esto también ponlo- la chica se acercó y colocó sus prendas en la lavadora.

-Al final veo que me has hecho caso- comentó Goten mirándola disimuladamente mientras soltaba una risa. En definitiva, Bra tuvo razón al decir que ya no era lo mismo, esa chiquilla de cabellos azules que conocía ya se había vuelto toda una mujer, de pies a cabeza.

Bra no respondió, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala. Ya había terminado de limpiar la cocina y ahora solo restaba esperar a que llegaran Pan y Trunks.

-12:30- dijo Bra mirando el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared.

-Es temprano- dijo Goten entrando en la sala y sentándose en uno de los sillones. Bra no puso evitar mirar de reojo las abdominales del muchacho.

-Si- dijo ella poniéndose en pie y buscando algo en uno de los muebles de la sala. Sacó un juego de mesa y volvió a acercarse, solo que ahora se sentó junto a Goten y abrió la caja del juego colocándolo todo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó él confundido.

-Jugaremos un rato, así no seré una aburrida, loca y amargada, ¿no?- preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa y citando las palabras que Goten le había dicho a Bradley. De verdad le habían lastimado aquellas palabras.

Goten se percató de que Bra había escuchado la conversación que él había tenido con su sobrino,pero no quiso responder a ello y comenzó a ordenar las partes del juego, se trataba del monopolio. Se habían quedado en silencio por un buen rato.

-Los niños te adoran- comentó Bra rompiendo el silencio y ayudando a Goten a ordenar el juego.- seguramente si alguna vez tienes hijos, te amarán.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó llevándose la mano hacia atrás de su cabeza y riendo nervioso- tú tampoco lo haces mal con los pequeños.

-Igual y tienes razón, pero de mi terminarían hartándose, después de todo soy aburrida, amargada y…- Goten la miró al notar que Bra estaba dolida por aquello.

-Bra, siento mucho haber dicho eso, ¿sí?- se disculpó el chico interrumpiendo la frase de Bra y sintiéndose mal consigo mismo- lo dije sin pensar, de verdad, perdóname…

-No te preocupes, no tienes que disculparte- dijo ella mirándolo.- creo que los años han hecho que cambie y que ya no sea aquella chiquilla alegre y feliz que era...

-Te equivocas- dijo Goten clavando sus oscuros ojos en ella- Sí, si tengo que disculparme, me comporté muy mal diciendo eso y no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa- dijo tomándole la mano con fuerza- tú sigues siendo aquella niña, de eso no lo dudes, esa mocosa que me volvía loco con sus bromas- dijo mientras reía y hacia que ella también riera- ¿me perdonas por lo que dije antes?- preguntó poniendo una cara de ternura con la cual era imposible decirle que no.

-Te perdono- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, haciendo que sus manos se separaran rápidamente.

Bra agarró el teléfono y apretó un par de teclas para colocarlo en altavoz.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la chica.

-Hola Bra, habla Trunks- se escuchó por el aparato- ¿cómo va todo? ¿Y los niños?

-Ya se fueron a dormir- respondió esta vez Goten mirando a Bra con una sonrisa- ¿qué hay de ustedes tortolitos?- preguntó riendo.

-Estamos cenando todavía, es que había un tráfico imposible y el restaurante estaba completamente lleno, y aunque teníamos la reservación nos costó trabajo entrar- explicó el gran empresario de la corporación cápsula- solo queríamos avisarles que probablemente lleguemos más tarde de lo planeado.

-No hay problema- dijo Bra- disfruten de su aniversario, nosotros tenemos todo bajo control aquí- añadió feliz porque Trunks y Pan estaban pasándoselo bien.

-Muchas gracias a ambos- dijo Trunks- nos veremos después- se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Bra hizo lo mismo y volvió a colocar el teléfono en su lugar. Ella y Goten se miraron por unos segundos y comenzaron a reírse como locos.

-No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esto- dijo Goten refiriéndose al incidente de la ropa- sí que es como si fuésemos niños- añadió sin dejar de reír.

-Sí, estamos locos- comentó Bra riéndose también- pero siempre lo hemos estado, desde pequeños nos hacemos bromas el uno al otro- mencionó recordando parte de su infancia. Aunque se llevaban varios años, ambos habían pasado parte de su infancia juntos.

-Tienes razón, y es que tú siempre estabas haciéndome bromas y yo tenía que vengarme de algún modo- dijo Goten riéndose- como esa vez que me pusiste lápiz labial y maquillaje mientras dormía- ambos rieron al recordar esta escena

-Pero yo hice eso debido a que tú habías tirado mí helado sobre mí blusa preferida- se quejó ella sacándole la lengua al joven Son.

-Eso fue sin intención, es que el tuyo era más grande que el mío, lo habías servido así a propósito para molestarme- dijo el sacando la lengua también.

-Pero bueno, también pasamos buenos momentos, ¿no recuerdas todas aquellas historias que me contabas cuando no podía dormir?- preguntó y Goten sonrió y asintió al recordarlo- algunas eran buenas, pero de verdad que otras eran bastante locas

-Es que tenía mucha imaginación- dijo Goten y ambos rieron- ¿y que me dices de aquella vez que acudí a tu mente conspiradora para hacerle la broma a Trunks?- preguntó alegremente.

-¡Ah claro, la famosa broma!- exclamó riendo- esa broma fue muy buena, cambiar la calificación de su examen para que pensara que tu habías sacado mejor nota que él y que se sintiera mal consigo mismo pensando en que decepcionaría a todos, en especial a mí mamá, ¡fue genial!

-Sí, de verdad que pasamos muy buenos momentos- dijo Goten mirando a la chica de cabellos azules- pero la venganza que me hiciste con Trunks fue mala, eso de hacerme quedar mal frente a una chica fue muy doloroso...

-¿Sabes? siempre supe que tú eras un mujeriego sin remedio por eso se nos ocurrió a Trunks y a mi atacarte por ahí- dijo sonriendo con astucia.

-Bueno, no te niego que si soy un poco mujeriego- Bra lo miró, arqueó una ceja y ladeó su cabeza- está bien, está bien, soy bastante mujeriego, pero no sé, tal vez si encuentro a la chica correcta pueda sentar cabeza, ¿no te parece?- preguntó mirándola fijamente- esa chica sería perfecta, inteligente, bonita, poderosa, alegre, valiente, simplemente perfecta- mencionaba sin apartar su vista de ella ni un segundo.

-Claro, pues espero que tengas mucha suerte con la búsqueda de la chica- Bra frunció ligeramente el ceño, al parecer la señal que Goten había lanzado no fue captada por la chica de cabellos azules, o al menos ella no había querido entenderla -Seguramente nuestra ropa ya está lista- dijo Bra levantándose y fingiendo una sonrisa. Ambos fueron a buscarla, pero el silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre ambos. Goten se colocó su camiseta y Bra hizo lo mismo con su blusa de tirantes.

Cuando salían rumbo a la sala, no se percataron de que el suelo estaba mojado y Goten se resbaló, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Goten!- exclamó Bra ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

Él se llevó la mano a la frente, ya que se había pegado contra un mueble haciéndose una herida de donde salía un poco de sangre.

-Te has pegado muy fuerte- dijo Bra riendo y llevando su mano a la herida de Goten.

Él también rio pero cuando ella rozó la herida se quejó un poco.

-Vamos, te curaré eso- dijo Bra agarrando la mano de Goten y dirigiéndose al baño para buscar el botiquín de emergencias.

Goten se sentó en el sofá mientras que Bra sacaba un poco de alcohol para desinfectar.

La chica de cabellos azules se puso junto a él y le revisó la herida.

-¿Me va a doler?- preguntó Goten con cara de sufrimiento, en la familia Son le tenían bastante pánico a todo lo referente con cosas médicas.

-Tranquilo, solo sentirás ardor cuando limpie la sangre y desinfecte la herida, pero cuando te ponga el vendolete ya no te dolerá- Bra sonaba muy tranquila, pero Goten no lo estaba - mira, si quieres puedes apretar mi mano cuando sientas dolor, solo no me rompas ningún hueso- dijo bromeando y riéndose para calmar al muchacho. Ella agarró con su otra mano la de Goten y con la que tenia libre comenzó a limpiar la herida.

-¡Auch!- se quejó al contacto con el algodón y apretó ligeramente la mano de la chica.

-Tranquilo, ya casi termino, si no fue nada- comentó mientras le soltaba la mano por un momento para colocarle el vendolete en la esquina de su frente-listo, quedo perfecto- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Gracias doctora Bra- dijo Goten riendo y provocando que ella también lo hiciera-solo que aún siento un poco de dolor

-Entonces te daré lo que siempre me daba mi madre cuando era niña y me lastimaba- la chica se acercó y dio un dulce beso sobre la herida a Goten- ¿a que ahora está mucho mejor?- preguntó volviendo a quedar frente a la cara del chico.

Goten se le quedó mirando embelesado. Miraba fijamente los ojos de la chica y lograba perderse en ellos.

La chica de cabellos zafiro turquesa también lo miró profundamente.

-Bra, ¿en serio no te percataste de que hablaba de ti cuando mencione sobre la chica perfecta?- preguntó volviendo a tomar la mano de la chica con delicadeza- tú eres todo eso y más Bra...

Él colocó su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la acarició con ternura; ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que se besaron. Así estuvieron por un largo rato, solo separándose para llenar sus pulmones y luego continuar con ese beso que ambos anhelaban desde hacía mucho.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Bra estaba ruborizada, pero tenía una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

Goten la miraba y también sonreía.

-¿De verdad crees todo eso de mi?- preguntó Bra sonriente mientras que Goten asentía con la cabeza- Goten, siempre he estado perdidamente enamorada de ti, desde hace años, solo que no sabía si tú podrías sentir lo mismo que yo- añadió mirándolo- Y tantas veces intenté sacarte de mi mente pero no podía, te colaste muy dentro de mi corazón…

-Sí Bra, te amo, eres a la primera chica a quien soy capaz de decírselo, te amo Bra Briefs- el joven Son se levantó y extendió los brazos para después gritar con fuerza- !Amo a Bra Vegeta Briefs!- exclamó felizmente. Bra se levantó y lo besó apasionadamente para que dejara de gritar. Cuando se separaron ambos rieron como niños pequeños.

-Está bien, te creo, pero no grites, nuestros queridos sobrinos están dormidos- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Goten -¿Quieres que veamos una película?- preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-Claro- respondió el abrazándola por la cintura con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien escógela tú mientras voy a hacer unas palomitas- Bra se fue a la cocina y Goten comenzó a buscar entre las películas que tenían en el librero.

Bra colocó un paquete de palomitas en el horno de microondas y se reclinó en uno de los muebles sonriendo al recordar todo lo que le había pasado en cinco minutos. Su corazón latía con fuerza, parecía que se le saldría del pecho, jamás había sentido algo parecido.

-Te ves tan linda cuando preparas palomitas- Goten le dio un suave beso en el cuello, haciendo que a ella le entrara un escalofrío.

-¡Goten!- exclamó girándose y quedando frente a él- ¡me has asustado!- dijo pegándole un leve golpe en el hombro y riéndose.

El chico se acercó a ella y compartieron un largo beso, donde ambos le demostraron al otro sus sentimientos.

Los dos fueron a la sala para ver la película. Estaban sentados en el sofá, y Bra apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Goten, teniendo una excelente vista de su rostro y él también podía verla a la perfección.

Ambos miraban la película con atención y por momentos se sonreían o se miraban fijamente.

-¿Palomitas?- preguntó Bra sosteniendo un par de ellas entre sus delicados dedos y acercándolas a la boca de Goten. El sonrió y asintió para después comerlas de los dedos de la chica, él aprovechó para besar ligeramente sus dedos.

-No están mal- dijo Goten sonriendo y esta vez fue él quien tomo un par de ellas y las acercó a la chica, Bra abrió la boca y él las depositó en ella.

No terminaron de ver la película debido a que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Bra se refugiaba en el cálido pecho del chico y él la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura, como dragón que protegía un valioso santuario.

Un poco más tarde Goten comenzó a despertarse debido a algunos ruidos que se escuchaban afuera. Sonrió al percatarse de que Bra estaba acurrucada contra él y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por el rostro: la frente, las mejillas, los parpados, la nariz...

Bra soltó un leve quejido pero sonrió.

-Mi princesa, despierta- dijo él en su oído con mucha ternura- creo que Trunks y Pan ya están aquí- dio un corto beso en los labios de la chica y se puso en pie. Bra hizo lo mismo y se estiró ligeramente para terminar de despertar por completo.

-Son casi las 3:30- comentó Goten mirando su reloj.

-Iré a buscar mi bolso, lo dejé en la habitación de Emi- dijo la chica sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la pequeña.

Trunks y Pan abrieron la puerta de la casa y se encontraron con Goten frente a ellos.

-¡Hey Goten!- saludó Trunks sonriendo- ¿qué tal todo?- sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el pequeño vendolete que su mejor amigo tenía en la frente- espero que eso no te lo hayan hecho Emi y Bradley- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No, tranquilo, es que me caí sin querer y bueno, no ha sido nada- dijo sonriendo- los pequeños están durmiendo, se portaron muy bien.

-Gracias tío Goten, te lo agradecemos mucho, iré a ver a Bradley, a estas horas siempre suele desarroparse- la chica de cabello azabache le dio un beso en la mejilla a Goten y fue hacia la habitación de su hijo.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- preguntó Goten a su amigo.

-Muy bien, hemos pasado un muy buen rato- dijo Trunks devolviéndole la sonrisa- yo te debo una hermano, así que solo dime con quién quieres la cita y te la conseguiré sin problemas- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, olvida nuestro trato Trunks, esta noche he tenido la mejor cita de mi vida- comentó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico de cabellos lilas, quien lo miró sin comprender.

En ese momento Bra llegó junto a ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola hermanito, ¿qué tal todo?- preguntó agarrándose del brazo de Goten.

-Bien, supongo- respondió él mirando a la pareja que sonreía feliz- ¿me he perdido de algo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-No, nada-dijo Bra sonriendo y mirando a Goten- ¿ha pasado algo Goten?- preguntó mirándolo divertida.

-Que yo sepa no- dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa- es hora de irnos princesa, ¿lista?- preguntó aferrando su mano a la de ella.

-Claro que si, listísima- dijo sin dejar de sonreír y caminando hacia la salida con Goten- adiós hermanito- dijo dando un beso en la mejilla del chico de cabellos lila.

-Nos veremos Trunks- se despidió Goten riendo.

Ambos se fueron caminando juntos mientras charlaban y reían sin soltarse, y claro que esto no paso desapercibido por Trunks, que sonrió levemente mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su habitación para encontrarse con su esposa. Aquellos dos, más tarde o más temprano, tenían que darle una explicación sobre lo que había pasado, pero en el fondo Trunks se alegraba de que su hermana menor y su mejor amigo estuvieran juntos y felices.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DEL AUTOR<strong>

Hello! :) Tengo algunos agradecimientos para:

Kathleen Kurayami : ¡Muchas gracias por el Review! Me alegra que te divirtiera jeje. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado^_^

maleja ru: Muchísimas gracias por dejar review :D ^_^

Panecita-San : ¡Mil gracias! Jeje gracias por los ánimos. Bueno este fic solo es de dos capis, pero a ver si luego subo alguna otra historia ^_^Gracias de nuevo! ¡A ver si te animas a escribir algo tú también! Seguro que te quedaría genial!

Goodbyemylover : Muchas gracias! Jaja a mí lo que me gustó fue eso, que el hijo de Trunks y Pan tuviese la personalidad de Vegeta jeje Es tan irresistible el príncipe saiyajin jaja De nuevo gracias por leerlo! Espero te guste el nuevo capi ^_^

Ken Trunks : Muchísimas gracias por el review! J jajaja si, la pizza un poco de asco seguro que daba pero de que sabia bien, seguro que si xD jajaja ¿picante? Jejeje bueno, puede que Goten lo hiciese a propósito o puede que no jejeje me gusta la idea de un Goten picante jajaja Gracias de nuevo! ^_^

Yuki Nekoi : Gracias por leerlo y dejarme un review! Bueno, tenía que meter algo de melosidad (no se si esa palabra existe pero bueno jeje) al asunto, no podían odiarse por siempre jaja. Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu fic Mnemosine (además de que me encanta el título que le pusiste por lo de la diosa de la memoria ^_^espero que lo sigas pronto ehh! Jijiji)

Kira Neko-san : Muchas gracias por el review! :D De nuevo, gracias ^_^

Apailana : ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra de que te guste! Emi me encanta también jeje a ella la quise poner un poco más "tierna" como si fuera uno de los nietos el reflejo de Vegeta y el otro de Goku jaja. Por cierto, espero el capítulo 3 de "A ciegas" ^_^ jeje gracias nuevamente.

ha ash14: Muchas gracias! :D me alegra que te gustase! Jeje ^_^ por cierto, me gusta tu nickname :D ¿es por las cantantes? Me encanta Ha*Ash jeje

Jennifer: Muchísimas gracias! Definitivamente si, le gusta Bra jejeje. Espero que éste capítulo te guste. J ^_^

isabelle: Gracias! ^_^ Que bueno que te gusten los peques, jeje. Espero te guste esta siguiente parte.

Un saludo y un beso enorme a tods los que leyeron la historia y me dejaron un review. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! ¡En serio! Sinceramente no esperaba tantos, alegraron mi día como no tienen una idea.

Bien, esta historia llegó a su fin. Igual y en un futuro puedo poner alguna segunda parte o relatar sobre el matrimonio de Trunks y Pan o algo. No sé, tendría que pensar en que jeje.

Ahora mismo trabajo en otras historias, que tal vez cuelgue pronto. No sé porqué pero me gusta avanzar bastante en lo que escribo para tener capítulos de reserva y luego poder subirlos sin tardar mucho, porque con la escuela y todo eso a veces no tengo tiempo de ponerme a escribir mucho.

De nuevo gracias a todos y espero que les guste este capítulo. Díganme que les pareció, si esperaban algo más, si eché todo a perder o si les gustó. Sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias y comentarios son los que me inspiran a mejorar y seguir escribiendo.

¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Un besazo enorme a tods! ^_^

**VaneLor**


End file.
